The present application relates generally to condition monitoring of systems and equipment, and more particularly, to a method and system for use in condition monitoring of electrical switchgear.
In most known industrial power distribution systems, electric power generated by a power generation company may be supplied to an industrial and/or commercial facility for distribution within the industrial/commercial facility. At least some of these known power distribution systems use electrical switchgear to divide the power into circuit branches which supply power to various portions of the facility. Generally, circuit breakers are provided in each circuit branch to facilitate protecting equipment within the circuit branch. Additionally, circuit breakers in each circuit branch may facilitate minimizing equipment failures since specific loads may be energized or deenergized without affecting other loads.
In many of such known facilities, the switchgear includes a number of mechanical components and monitoring devices, e.g., input/output (I/O) devices coupled to control devices and data collection devices. However, a large volume of information is exchanged and recorded between the devices, and post-malfunction troubleshooting efforts requiring examination of such data may be extensive in time consumption and cost. Also, during extensive data reviews, a technician may not capture the root causes of the malfunction, thereby extending the troubleshooting efforts. Moreover, subtle conditions, e.g., minor, but chronic, under-frequency and over-voltage conditions in the facility may remain undiagnosed for extended periods of time.